Death and All His Friends
by TheRescuer2
Summary: A year ago, Kendall, James, and Carlos lost Logan in a tragic accident. Now, every night, they hang out with him like old times. They love it, but sometimes, you need to let go of the past to move on with the future. *Slighty based of Charlie St.Cloud*
1. Prologue

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel **_**.**_

* * *

"_It has been said, 'time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them in scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. –Rose Kennedy."_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

"_He wasn't supposed to the only one to die. We should have died with him" _Kendall Knight thought to himself as he rubbed his face with his hands, feeling the scratches where the glass cut his skin.

Kendall sat with James Diamond and Carlos Garcia on the chairs next to the Palm Woods Pool. The sun had set, and a blanket of darkness covered the sky. No stars lit up the stars. Nothing should be bright tonight. Light meant happiness, and if Logan wasn't sitting next to them, then happiness should never return.

Kendall stared hard at the water that seemed oddly still. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had once swam in that pool. They still should be.

Next to Kendall, sat Carlos. Being the youngest of the group, he always felt like he was going to be the last one to mature into adult. Over the past couple days, he felt like he had aged a hundred years.

James sat on the other side of Carlos. Tugging at his suit, he wished he never had to put on the stupid thing. James liked to get dressed up for any occasion, but it was one of those times that he just wanted to be in sweats, lying around the house with his three best friends and watching some hockey on TV.

But James didn't have three best friends any more, he only had two. It should be three.

Carlos looked up at the sky, wondering if Logan was looking down on them. If Logan was there with them, Kendall, James, and Carlos would have already came up with some crazy idea, and Logan would be trying to talk them out of it by using his logic.

But Logan wasn't there to share his logic anymore.

Carlos buried his head into his hands and cried. He felt Kendall and James hug him, whispering it was going to be alright. But they all knew it wasn't going to be alright. One of their best friends was _dead_.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Kendall, James, and Carlos looked up to see who said that. And standing in front of them was the boy who's body had been laid to rest that day.

Logan.

Kendall, James, and Carlos looked at Logan.

"_He isn't real. He can't be."_ James thought to himself.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Logan questioned again.

"What the hell!" Kendall cried out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked.

"You can't be real, dude. You're _dead._" Kendall said, his disbelief obvious in his voice.

"I am dead. I just was given the choice to move on or stay here. I decided to stay." Logan said shrugging, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Impossible." Carlos muttered.

"Guys, don't you see? This is awesome. We can hang every night. It can be like old times."

Kendall, James, and Carlos remained silent, pondering with the thought that they were seeing their deceased best friend.

"Geez James, you look awful." Logan said, breaking the silence.

James looked up at Logan, eyes red from crying all day.

"Well you see Logan, I should look this bad, seeing the fact that I just buried my best friend today and I'm seeing him again!" James screamed.

"Keep your voice down. Inside voice, remember?" Logan teased.

"This can't be happening." James said burying his face in his hands.

"Guys, stop freaking out. I may be dead, and you're alive, but that doesn't change things. Were still the same four best friends that moved from Minnesota to L.A. and became a hit singing group. Nothing changed expect for the fact that three of us and living and one is dead."

"It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time, right?"

Kendall looked at Logan, smiling.

"I'm happy your back."

And he got up and gave Logan a hug. James and Carlos got up and joined the hug. Logan tagged Carlos.

"You're it!" He said, and ran off.

Carlos grinned and tagged James.

"You're it!" Carlos said, and ran.

James turned to Kendall and went to tag him, but Kendall jumped back.

"Not so fast, pretty boy." Kendall teased, and then ran off like Carlos and Logan.

James shook his head, grinning. Just like Logan said, it was going to be just like old times.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?

**-TheRescuer2**

Chapter One


	2. Moving On

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel**_** .**_

* * *

"_Getting over a painful experience is much like crossing monkey bars. You have to let go at some point in order to move forward."__  
~ Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving On**

"We are over Kendall Knight!"

Kendall looked at his girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend, Jo.

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Let's see, we never hang out anymore. This is probably the first real conversation we have had in months. And every night I asked you if you want to go out or just hang, you ignore me or say you're busy. There are plenty of other guys here who are more than willing to take me out."

"I'm so sorry, Jo, I really am. This last year has been hard on me, James, and Carlos."

"Kendall, I miss him too. But you got to move on and stop lingering in the past. Which is what I'm doing. I keep hoping that you and I will be able to return to the days before Logan's death, when we went out almost every night. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen, so I'm moving on. And you should too. Goodbye Kendall."

Jo gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, and then walked out of his life.

Kendall sighed and closed the door. He really couldn't blame Jo for wanting to move on. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if he put Logan's death behind him too.

But Logan's death didn't matter. It didn't matter because every night, for the past year, Kendall, James, and Carlos hung out with him.

If Kendall or any of the other guys told anybody what they saw or did, they would be locked up in the looney bin for life.

Which is why it was kept a secret. The boys didn't tell anybody, because if they did, they would be taken away, and would never see Logan again. They wouldn't risk losing Logan all over again.

Kendall sighed and sat down on the couch. He was single and could see the ghost of his dead best friend. Life sucked.

James and Carlos came bursting through the door of their apartment.

"Hey, Kendall, do you know that Jo is flirting it up with some boy in the lobby right now?" James said.

"Yeah I know." Kendall said sighing

"Well are you going to stop it?" Carlos asked.

"No."

"Dude, that's your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"What!" James and Carlos shouted at the same time.

"We just broke up."

"I'm sorry."

James and Carlos went over and sat next to Kendall on the couch.

"Why did you break up?" Carlos asked.

"She was tired of me never taking her out anymore on dates at night."

"Did you tell her were busy?"

"Yeah. Then she would ask what I was doing that was so important. And I can't tell her that I'm too busy hanging out with Logan!"

The three boys fell silent. They had given up a lot to hang out with Logan every night. Big Time Rush concerts were canceled, they never went on dates, or did regular stuff on Friday nights.

James turned on the TV and the guys settled back watching hockey for the next four hours. When James's watch beeped at eleven, Katie and Mrs. Knight were asleep, along with the rest of the Palm Woods. Turning off the TV, James stood up and walked over to the door.

"Time to go meet Logan."

And with that, the three best friends went off to meet their other best friend.


	3. Sneaking Out

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

"Look at life through the windshield, not the rear-view mirror" _~ Byrd Baggett_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Sneaking Out**

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Logan asked the same question every night since they had first seen him the night after his funeral.

"We could play some hockey?" James suggested

"Nah, we did the last night." Said Kendall

"We could go see the midnight screening of Predators at the movies?" Carlos said

"Let's go with Carlos's idea!" James said.

"I like it." Kendall answered. "You like Carlos's idea Logan?"

"How are we supposed to get there? You guys don't have leaner's permits. Only I do…did." Logan sighed.

James reached into his wallet and pulled out his permit.

"I'm driving. Now let's go. We will take your mom's car, Kendall."

"But the keys are in the apartment." Carlos commented.

James pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"No there not. Let's go."

James, Kendall, and Carlos started off for the lobby, while Logan stayed put in his chair.

"You coming Logan?" Kendall asked after turning around to see Logan still in his seat.

"This really isn't a good idea guys. What if we aren't allowed into the movie, or we get in a car…." Logan trailed off, not wanting to stay what could happen.

"Logan, that night wasn't your fault. The guy was drunk. There was nothing that could have been done."

"I don't want what happened to me to happen to you."

"Logan, were going to be fine. You coming or what?"

Logan's eyes darted back and forth from Kendall to James, to Carlos.

"I really gotta get new friends." He sighed in defeat as he went to join his three best friends.

The guys walked to Mrs. Knight car and got in.

"Here we go!" James cried out as he backed out of the Palm Wood's parking lot.

Kendall and Carlos screamed out with excitement as James began driving down the road. Logan slumped in his seat. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Right and Wrong

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

_Doing what's right is no guarantee against misfortune. ~William McFee_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Right and Wrong**

"That movie was awesome!' Carlos said as he bounced up and down.

"That fight at the end was amazing!" commented James.

"I can't believe that one guy was a traitor!" said Kendall.

"Too bad I didn't even get to see the movie!" Logan cried out.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know that you couldn't go beyond the Palm Woods." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"It's fine." Logan sighed.

"I'm tired." Carlos yawned.

"Me too. I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep." James said.

"Night Logan!" Carlos said over his shoulder as he and James walked to the elevators.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" James said right before the elevator shut, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

The two boys walked out to the pool and sat down on some chairs. They stared up at the night sky in silence.

"James told me that you and Jo broke up."

"So?"

"It's my fault."

Kendall looked at Logan.

"No its not!"

"It's true! If you didn't come to see me every night, you could have been taking Jo out on dates."

"I rather hang out with you."

"Kendall! You lost your girlfriend for me!"

"I really don't care that I lost Jo. And it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is. I'm holding you guys back from life. You guys keep sacrificing your whole life just to hang out with me for a couple hours each night."

"It's better than never seeing you at all."

"I think its time I move on."

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm.

"Don't you even dare think that!"

"I'm tired of you guys giving up your lives for me! I'm dead Kendall. Dead. I shouldn't be among the living. I should be where I belong. With the dead."

"Logan, you were given a second chance. You took and it's wrong if you want to let it go. Hey, it's the only life you got, so you gotta life it big time."

"Kendall, I don't have a life anymore. I'm dead!"

"Please don't leave us Logan. We need you."

"This is my choice Kendall. And I think I'm going to move on."

"Carlos and James will never let you."

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow about it. What I'm doing is right."

"You may be the smartest one of all of us, Logan, but you don't know what's right all the time." Kendall stood up and started walking towards the lobby. "Good night Logan."

"Goodnight." Logan whispered/

Kendall stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, he slid down against the wall and started crying, knowing he may lose Logan again. And he knew he couldn't handle that again.

**

* * *

**

Awww. Poor Kendall. Anyways, in the next chapter Kendall is going to have a nightmare about the night Logan died. So you're finally going to find out what happened to him.

**Reviews?  
**

**-TheRescuer2**


	5. Nightmares Part I

****

Death and All His Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

History is a _nightmare__ from which I am trying to awake_. ~_James Joyce_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nightmares Part I**_

_"That concert was our best yet!" James screamed as they Big Time Rush entered their limo waiting to take them home._

_"I know! We totally rocked it! Hey, Logan, did you see the girl with the sign that said 'Logan will you marry me?" Carlos asked with a grin._

_"Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing. I almost stopped singing when I saw it."_

_The limo started to pull out of the parking lot. Screams were heard all around. James opened the sun roof and popped out screaming, "We love you Hollywood. Goodnight!"_

_"We probably have the most amazing fans in the world!" James said plopping back down in his seat next to Carlos._

_"We defiantly do. Did you hear Gustavo compliment us as we were leaving? Maybe he does have a heart after all!" Kendall said laughing._

_The rest of the guys joined in laughing at the thought of Gustavo having a heart._

_"And he actually didn't call us dogs either!" Kendall continued on with their topic of Gustavo. _

_"Or monkey dogs!" Logan added in._

_The limo sped down the highway and into the night. Big Time Rush's voices rang out in the limo, full of happiness and laughter._

_"California Girls were unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle…."_

_Then in a split second, the night was filled with the sound of tires screeching and glass shattering._

_The limo holding Big Time Rush seemed to jump into the air, then crash down._

_When Kendall came too it, he saw blood everywhere. In the background he could hear sirens, but they sounded like an echo._

_"James…Carlos…Logan…" _

_Kendall heard a whimpering coming across from him. Reaching his hand out, Kendall found he was holding Carlos's hand._

_"Kendall…" Carlos's voice was a faint whisper at first, but became stronger. "Kendall, Kendall, what happened?"  
_

_Kendall blinked and his eyes adjusted to the dark. Looking at Carlos, Kendall saw that blood was slowly trickling down his forehead. His hair was flat on his head because blood matted it down. Across his face lied multiple scratches caused from glass that shattered._

_Kendall dragged himself across the car to where Carlos's was. _

_"You ok?"_

_"A little banged up. You ok?"  
_

_"I feel numb."  
_

_"They saw fear takes over pain in situations like this."_

_"Usually Logan gives us facts like that. Logan!" _

_Kendall dragged himself back over to the other side of the car where he had been sitting with Logan before the crash. _

_Reaching his hand over, Kendall began to shake Logan. _

_"Logan. Logan. Wake up! Come on, this isn't funny!"_

_"Is he waking up?" Carlos questioned across the dimly lit vehicle._

_"No. How about James?"_

_Carlos reached over to James and shook him._

_"Kendall, James is bleeding."_

_"We all are. Logan, come on man. Don't do this!"_

_"James, wake up!"_

_All of a sudden, the metal on the side of the car ripped open and a flashlight shined through. _

_"I found them!" A voice yelled outside the car._

_More metal ripped open and more lights shined in. A man crawled inside. Shining his flashlight, he saw Kendall and Carlos awake._

_"Two of them are awake!" The man shouted._

_The man put his arm around Carlos and pulled him out of the limo. Another man crawled inside and started to pull Kendall out, but Kendall struggled._

_"No! Take my friends first. You have to help them!" Kendall cried out as he struggled against the man's grip._

_"I can only help them if I get you out first."_

_Kendall stopped struggling and allowed himself to be dragged out. He was handed to two other men and placed on a stretcher. One started strapping him in while the other leaned over him and shined a flashlight in his eyes._

_"Son, can you tell me your name?" The man asked looking into his eyes._

_"Where are the rest of my friends?" Kendall asked panicking. _

_"There fine. There getting help. Now can you tell me your name?"  
_

_"Kendall Knight. __Why does my shoulder hurt?"_

"_What's your birthday Kendall?"_

_"February 4, 1994."_

_"Can you tell me how old you are?"_

_"I'm sixteen."_

_"Ok good Kendall." The EMT turned to the man strapping Kendall down. "His pupils are a little dilated. He may have a concussion. Multiple cuts over to his face and hands. Possible dislocated shoulder."_

_The two EMTs rolled Kendall's stretcher over to an ambulance, lifted it up, and out him inside._

_Inside the ambulance, Kendall rolled his head over to the side and saw James. James's face was cut all over. His arm was bleeding badly, along with his head. Kendall barely recognized him._

_"James!" Kendall screamed._

_James winced at the sound of his voice being said. His head was pounding so hard. He rolled his head over and saw Kendall looking at him, eyes wide. Kendall's face was covered in scratches, along with his hands. Blood was dripping down from his forehead. His shoulder looked a little funny._

_"James!" Kendall screamed again._

_"I…can…hear...you." James wheezed out._

_"How you holding up?"_

_"Everything…hurts…where's…Carlos?"_

_"Carlos is fine. Do you know anything about Logan?"  
_

_"No."_

_The ambulance lurched forward and sped off into the night, sirens flaring. Two EMTS were in the ambulance with Kendall and James, taking blood and comforting them._

_The ambulance finally came to a stop. The back doors opened and Kendall was rolled out. The EMT that was asking Kendall questions before ran in beside him while informing a doctor about Kendall's injuries. They rolled Kendall into a room and a couple nurses started working around him, taking blood pressure and fixing up his wounds. _

_Soon, another stretcher was brought in next to him. It was Logan. _

_Kendall sat up and looked at Logan. _

_Logan's face was covered in cuts. Every cut bleed. His arms were little scratches, but his chest was the worst. Logan's shirt was wide open. Kendall could see that there was giant gash across his chest and blood flowed out of it quickly. _

_A nurse hooked Kendall up to a heart monitor, while the same was done to Logan. Kendall listened to his monitor, beating normal._

_Then he heard Logan's go flat._

_The nurses working around Kendall shot there heads up and ran to Logan's side. One ran out into the hallway and screamed "We need a crash cart. Now!"_

_A nurse ran in with a cart, along with a doctor. Kendall looked onto the scene with wide eyes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment on._

_The doctor took the two pads, rubbed them together, and yelled "Clear!"_

_Logan's chest went up in the air, then back down._

_"Clear!"_

_Up._

_Down._

_Kendall found himself screaming "Save my friend! Logan!" at one point. A nurse looked over at Kendall, She ran over to his side and pulled a curtain across._

_"You shouldn't have to see this." She said in a tiny voice._

_"That's my best friend! Save him! Logan!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Clear!"_

_Up._

_Down._

_"Logan!"_

_"Time of death, 23:00 hours."_

_"No!"_

Kendall shot up in his bed, screaming. He was twisted in his sheets. His face was covered in sweat.

Kendall got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen. As he poured himself a glass of water, he heard a sniffling coming from the couch. Glancing over, he saw his baby sister, Katie, crying.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Allergies."

"Liar. Come on, little sis, what's going on in that little genius head of yourself."

Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down next to Katie. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Katie's tears fell onto Kendall's shirt, wetting it.

"I failed a math test."

"So?"

"You don't understand. Right before Logan….died, he promised me to help me with math. He never got the chance too."

"It's alright Katie."

"Why did he have to leave!" Katie was hysterical crying into Kendall's chest. "I want him back! It's so unfair!"

"Life's unfair Katie."

"It shouldn't be! Logan should be here with us. Why did he have to leave?"

"I want him back, too, Katie. But he's in a better place."

"A better place would be with us."

"No, heaven is."

When those words left his mouth, Kendall knew what Logan had said was true. It was time to let him move on."

Katie's crying slowed down. Kendall thought she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke, barely audible, in a whisper.

"Do you think he's happy?"

"Wherever he is Katie, or wherever he's going next, I know he's going to be happy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do Katie. I just do."

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is a really sad chapter. I'm sorry if I make you cry. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon. And thank you so much for all the reviews. And just a little shout out to Miss Fenway, your reviews especially meant a lot to me. So thanks to you and everybody else.**_

_**-TheRescuer2 **_


	6. Torn

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel**_**.**_

_

* * *

_

_I used to believe in forever . . . but forever was too good to be true.  
~__Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

Chapter 5

Torn

"You're not leaving!" Carlos screamed at Logan the next night.

"Carlos, I'm just holding you guys back from life!"

"Logan, you're not leav-"

"He's right Carlos."

Carlos turned towards James, tears streaming down his face.

"How could you say that?" Carlos whispered.

"I want Logan to stay too, but we all have to move on. We can't live at the Palm Woods for the rest of our lives and Logan, Logan shouldn't be forced to stay because of us."

"I'm not letting him leave."

"I'm only going to move on if you guys are willing to let me go. I don't want to leave you behind angry with me." Logan stated.

"Well then get comfy Logan, cause there is no way I'm letting you leave us. Now, I'm going to be bed, and when I come back down tomorrow to see you, you better be sane again. Goodnight." Carlos said, and then stomped off into the lobby and out of sight.

James moved over a seat and next to Logan.

"He's probably just PMSing, he'll come around."

Logan chucked.

"But really, James, are you okay with me leaving?"

"Sometimes, we just need to do what's best for yourself. And if you think you moving on is for the best, then go for it. Sure, I rather have you here with us, but I always would have to let you go one day. I guess that day has came."

"Thanks James."

"No problem Logan. I'm going to go check on Carlos. Goodnight."

"Goodnight James."

That just left Logan and Kendall alone.

"Do you still feel the same way you did last night about me leaving?" Logan questioned Kendall.

"Last night, Logan, I had a nightmare. I was reliving the night of the crash. I had to watch myself lose you again. When I woke up, I found Katie crying. She missed you. I had to assure her that you were in a better place or going to a better place. And I realized, you were right. You should move on."

"So you're ready to let me go?"

"I said you were right, you should move on. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

"So, you want me to stay?"

"I'm torn, Logan. I want you to stay, but maybe it's time we move on with our lives. I just don't know what to choose."

"The character Winnie the Pooh once said, 'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever.' After I leave, I'm still with you, just not in a physical form, but within the memories of your heart."

"Winnie the Pooh. Those always were your favorite books, weren't they?"

"Always have, always will be."

"I always like Tigger. He was so full of energy, happiness, and life."

"Like Carlos!"

Kendall laughed.

"I could never think what character you were like, until after the accident."

"And who do you think I'm like?"

"Piglet. You're so simple, innocent."

"Are you calling me a pig?"

Kendall fell over to the ground and bursted out into gut breaking laughter. Logan joined in eventually too, and the two laughed for what seem like hours. Soon there laughter died down into silence

"I don't want you to leave Logan." Kendall whispered.

"I wish you, James, and Carlos, could come with me." Logan whispered back.

"Me too."

"This sucks."

"Life sucks."

"Just remember, Kendall Knight, your always going to be my best friend."

"And you remember, Logan Mitchell, your always going to be my best friend."

"I won't ever forgot."

"I couldn't forgot, even if I wanted to."

Kendall fell silent and stared up at the stars, until he felt sleep washing over him, and he gladly welcomed it.

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter will be another dream Kendall has, but its about Logan's funeral. Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	7. Nightmares Part II

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel**_**. **_**I do not own anything from Winnie the Pooh.**

* * *

"_What we remember from childhood we remember forever - permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen." ~Cynthia Ozick_

* * *

Chapter 6

Nightmares Part II

"_We are here today to celebrate a life lost to soon. Logan Mitchell, a young boy, was killed a week ago in a horrible car accident. Logan was a bright young boy, with a bright future, who's life was ended to soon. Let us take a moment to take a moment of silence to remember him."_

_Kendall, James, and Carlos bowed their heads along with everybody else at Logan's funeral. The boys each had on a white collared shirt, with a black blazer on top. They each wore black dress pants, and black shiny dress shoes. Each boy had a red hanky sticking out of the pocket of their jackets to honor Logan, since in their music video for 'Any Kind of Guy', Logan had stood in front of a red backdrop._

"_Now a word from one of Logan's friends, Carlos."_

_Carlos walked up to a podium that was placed on a platform located behind the coffin that held Logan's lifeless body. His face was still scratched up from the accident. A large band-aid was on his forehead. He tapped on the microphone, and began._

"_When I was six, a new kid moved to town. He was quiet, calm. I was hyper and adventurous. I remember when the new kid walked into my kindergarten class. He didn't look up at any point when the teacher introduced him. I remember thinking, 'this kid is so weird.' Every other kid in my class was loud as kindergarteners should be. The new kid was placed next to me at my table, where I sat with two other my other classmates, James and Kendall. We talked about monster trucks and recess. The new kid didn't talk."_

"_At lunch, James, Kendall, and I sat together, wondering what was wrong with the new kid. When recess rolled around, I sat on the swings with Kendall and James. They dared me to go up to the new kid and ask him to play with us. I had never turned down a dare, so I took it. Walking up to kid, I asked him his name. He looked up at me with these big, brown eyes and whispered 'Logan'. I told him he was coming to play with us. He followed like a lost puppy. Coming over with my to my group, Kendall, James, and I began playing pirates. Logan just stood there."_

"_After I turned around to see Logan not there alongside me, playing pirates, I panicked. I felt something. I looked James and Kendall, battling with sticks. I realized I felt emptiness without Logan. I barely new this kid, and I wanted him to be there alongside me. Now, as I stand here today, I feel that emptiness again. I wish I could go back to the kindergarten day when I took that dare. I would savor in every moment of that day. I wouldn't change a thing about that day. But I wish I could change the day last week I lost Logan. I wish that he didn't die, and that I was back at the Palm Woods with him, laughing as Camille walks up and smacks him across the face as she practices for an audition. I wish that I was at Rocque Records today, singing alongside Logan. But as much as I wish to change things, I know I can't change them. Jim Rohn once said, 'Don't wish it were easier, wish you were better.' I can wish for the day I will wake up and Logan's death won't hurt as much. I can wish that I was better. I can wish that Logan's back. But they won't come true. But every time I look up at a star, I can wish that Logan is happy. And I know that one will come true. Thank you."_

_Carlos stepped down from the podium and back to his spot next to James and Kendall. Kendall watched someone tap on his shoulder. He watched as Carlos turned around and embraced Camille, who was sobbing so hard that her makeup was running down her face. Carlos let go of her and Camille turned to her best friend and Kendall's girlfriend, Jo. Jo locked eyes with Kendall, and Kendall could see she was trying to be brave. They all were._

_The priest said a prayer then called James up to the podium to say something. As James walked past Logan's coffin, James's fingertips reached out and touched it, as if it would be the last thing he was ever going to touch. _

_James reached the podium and pushed his hair out of his face. A strip of gauze was wrapped around his head, along with another piece of gauze under the sleeve of his suit. Like Carlos, his face was cut up. James cleared his throat and began to speak._

"_A superhero has two definitions in the dictionary. The first one is_ _a fictional character of 'extraordinary or superhuman powers" dedicated to protecting the public'. The second definition is any kind of fantasy fiction crime-fighting character, often with supernatural powers or equipment, in popular children's and fantasy literature. Logan Mitchell redefined superhero completely. He was smart, logical. Whenever we came up with a plan that got us in trouble, Logan made the counter-plan that got us out of trouble. He was shy but confident. He even had his own catchphrase, 'I gotta get new friends.' I viewed Logan as a superhero. Superheroes are supposed to live forever, be prone to any injuries. But all good things must come to an end. It was time for Logan to come to an end, even though anybody here will argue that it wasn't his time. We aren't superheroes. We can't go back and change the clock. The only we can do is move forward, and keep Logan is our hearts. Thank you."_

_James walked down from the podium and once again reached out to touch his coffin, a tear sliding down his cheek as he did. _

_A few more prayers were said, along with a tiny speech from Logan's father, and then Kendall was called up to the podium to talk._

_Kendall walked right past Logan's coffin, not even wanting to look at, just knowing Logan was in there. Reaching into his pocket with his arm that wasn't in a sling, Kendall pulled out the speech he had prepared. Kendall took a deep breath, then began to speak._

"_I have known Logan since kindergarten. I never really did think I would meet one of my best friends through a dare. I met James after I pushed him off a swing in my first year of preschool, and I met Carlos after he and collide in my second year of preschool. Logan and I didn't meet by accident. It was weird, looking back now, that I met Logan over a dare. But after I got to know him better, Logan and I connected. We opened up about our personal struggles and fears. We confined in each other our dreams and memories. We went through childhood together. Logan's favorite book series is Winnie the Pooh. When we were younger, we had nicknames for each other. I was Pooh, since I had blonde hair, and he was Christopher Robin, since he had brown hair. We spent all our time together. We quoted Winnie the Pooh all the time together. After Logan's mother died, I remember a conversation we had to each other at the hospital. Logan was frighten, scared. He turned towards me a quoted a line from Winnie the Pooh we both knew by heart, but never found a reason to quote it. The quote was a couple lines between Christopher Robin and Pooh. It went as the following:"_

"'_Pooh, promise me you won't forget about me, ever. Not even when I am a hundred."  
_

_'How old shall I be then?'_

'_Ninety-nine.'_

'_I promise."_

"_Logan and I promised each other that day we would never forget each other. We never did break that promise. As we grew older, Logan and I grew out of our Winnie the Pooh faze and matured. Yet we still held onto our childhood as we grew. Sometimes, when we got into trouble with Carlos and James, we would quote Winnie the Pooh. For instance, when I failed a math test, I kept calling myself an idiot. Logan turned around to me and said: 'To the uneducated, an A is just three sticks.' I knew it was said by __Eeyore from the book, Pooh's Little Instruction Book. Logan then said, 'Do you know what an A is?' I respond with a yes. Then he shrugged a said, 'Then your not an idiot' and walked away. We all want Logan back here today. We need to look forward to the day we will see him again. If Logan was here, he would tell us to slow down, take life day by day, and we will see him again. He would also want me to quote this line from Winnie the Pooh: 'Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day.' And when the day comes and we see Logan again, all will feel complete. In the closing line of my speech, I will refer to us, the people living, as 'they'. The little boy will be 'Logan', and the rest of will be the 'bear' at one point at another. The 'enchanted place' will be heaven. Because when we reach heaven, and see Logan again, this is line from Logan's favorite book series will be what guides us on how we live for the rest of eternity._

'_Wherever they go, and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on the top of the forest, a little boy and his Bear will always be playing."_

_Tears slid down Kendall's cheek, stinging the cuts that remained on his face. He bowed his head, stepped down from the platform, and walked back to his place beside James and Carlos._

_The priest said one last prayer. Logan's coffin was lifted into the air, then slowly began its descent into the ground. Everybody began crying. James shut his eyes, tears sliding out from under his eyelids. Carlos began sobbing. Kendall, with tears slowly falling down his cheeks, whispered "Goodbye forever, Christopher Robin."_

_Then he collapsed to the ground, crying hysterical over the fact that the end had finally come. _


	8. Understanding

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_Any fool can criticize, condemn, and complain but it takes character and self control to be understanding and forgiving_." ~_Dale Carnegie_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Understanding**

"Kendall?"

Kendall opened his eyes slowly to see Jo standing over him.

It was early morning, probably around sixty thirty. Kendall looked around and saw nobody else was around. It was just him and Jo. Kendall sat up in his chair.

"Hey."

"Did you fall asleep down here?"

"I guess. So...how is your new boyfriend hunt going?"

"It's ok. I've gone out on a couple dates, but my standards are set too high for any of them."

"What are your standards?"

"That they be just like you."

Kendall felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Those are some pretty high standards then."

Jo smiled and sat down next to Kendall.

"Yeah, they are. So how have you been doing?"

"Thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Do you want to tell me what kind of stuff?"

"No, not really."

"Logan?"

Kendall sighed.

"Yeah."

"You still haven't got over his death, did you?"

"I just can't seem to let him go."

"We all have to let go of something that means a lot to us at one point or another."

"It's not that simple with Logan, Jo."

"It is simple Kendall. He's dead. He isn't coming back."

"Geez Jo, nice to see you have some sympathy in you."

"I was just making it simple."

"He's my best friend Jo. This whole thing with Logan is just so complicated."

"What thing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I guess I can't help you."

Jo stood up and starting walked away.

"Every night I hang out with my dead best friend."

Jo stopped and turned around, silent, listening as Kendall continued.

"Every night, at eleven p.m., I come down here to the pool with James and Carlos and we hang out with Logan. I can see him Jo. I can hang out with him, touch his arm, and laugh with him. I do everything with Logan that I did before the accident. That's why I never took you out on dates at night. I was afraid the more I spent in your world, the less I could be in his with James and Carlos. Now, Logan is ready to move into the afterlife. James is ready to let him go, Carlos isn't, and I'm undecided if I should let him go or move on."

Jo stood silent, looking at Kendall.

"I knew it, you think I'm crazy." Kendall groaned.

"I believe you."

"You believe me?"

"It makes sense. I know you Kendall. I dated you for a year. I got to know you during that time. And I know how close you were to Logan. You were given a second chance to be with him, and I can't blame you for taking it. You have known Logan since kindergarten. Losing him must have been hard. So when you were given another chance to be with him, you jumped at the opportunity. And I think you made the right choice."

"Now I have to make another choice. Lose Logan again or stay with him. I'm at crossroads here. I don't know what to do."

"I think you should do what you think is right."

"But I don't know what's right."

Jo walked over to Kendall and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll figure it out. I know you." Jo said, staring into Kendall's eyes.

"Thanks Jo."

"No problem."

Jo walked away as Kendall let out a giant groan and fell back asleep.


	9. Death

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

_"Death is terrifying because it is so ordinary. It happens all the time." ~Susan Cheever_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Death**

Logan paced back in forth in the Palm Woods lobby. It was now twenty minutes passed eleven. Kendall, James, and Carlos were late. They were never late. Every night since his funeral, they had arrived on time.

"Logan?"

Logan turned around and expected to see his friends. But instead he saw his mother.

"M-m-mom?" Logan stuttered.

"Yes sweetie, it's me." Logan' mother, Linda Mitchell, said as she walked gracefully across the room to her son.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in heaven?"

"You should be in heaven too sweetie. I know what happened to you a year ago, Logan. I have been waiting a year for you to come. But you haven't come. I was granted some time to come down here and find you."

"Well you found me."

"Why are you still here sweetie?"

"I just wasn't ready to move on yet."

Linda placed a hand on Logan's cheek.

"You were scared."

Logan pushed his mother's hand off his face and turned around.

"Sweetie, it's ok to be scared. Everybody is after the die. But after you move on, you're not so scared. Moving on into the afterlife is like riding a bike for the first time. At first it's scary, but after you get used to it, it's not that scary anymore.

Logan turned around and faced his mother.

"The thing is Mom, I keep telling my friends to let me go. But Kendall and Carlos don't want to let me go. And the truth is I'm glad they haven't let me go. I'm scared to move on and leave them. I hung out with them every day before my death and it. I don't know if I could handle a day without them."

"You'll see them again some day, Logie."

"But what about the days leading up to before they die? I won't be with them. I don't think I can handle that."

"You can sweetie. You were always brave like that."

"I don't feel brave Mom. I feel weak."

"Whos opinions mean the most in this world to you Logan?"

"Yours, Dad's, and my friends."

"Ask them if you're brave. If they believe our brave, I think you'll feel the strength I know is in you."

Linda started to fade in and out.

"Mom? Mom, what's happening to you?' Logan said panicking.

"I have to go back to heaven Logan."

"No! Don't leave me! I need you right now."

Logan grabbed his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't leave me." Logan whispered.

"When you move on we will see each other again. Trust your heart, Logan Mitchell."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Logan."

Logan shut his eyes and kept hugging his mother.

"Logan, what are you doing? Making out with yourself?"

Logan turned around to see Kendall, James, and Carlos looking at him like he was crazy. A grin broke out on Logan's face and he ran over to his friends.

"I was not making out with myself. I was just catching up with an old friend. But let's not focus on me here. Why are you late?" Logan questioned

"Long story. But we have came to a decision about you moving on or not." Carlos said, stepping forward.

"Well, what is it?"

"Let's sit down."

The guys walked over to the couches in the lobby and sat down.

"What have you decide?"

Kendall, James and Carlos exchanged a look. Kendall took a deep breathe and starting speaking.

"We have decided that you should…"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be what James, Kendall, and Carlos were doing before they walked into the lobby. So the next chapter is kinda their side of the story.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	10. His Friends

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

_"Stay committed to your decisions, but stay flexible in your approach." ~__Tony Robbins_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**His Friends**

"We can't let Logan leave!" Carlos screamed at James.

"Carlos! This isn't your decision to make. This is Logan's life. He's the pilot of it, not you!" James screamed back.

"Logan said it was our choice!"

"He was only saying that to be nice! Logan deserves to move on!"

"No he doesn't James! He was given a second chance to be with us again, and damn it, I'm going to make sure he takes full advantage of it whether he likes it or not!"

"He won't like it because you're forcing him to do something he doesn't want! What Logan wants is to move on and damn it, I'm going to let him whether you like it or not!"

"Logan made a choice already. And his choice was that he made it our choice to make his choice!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Your face makes no sense!"

"That was stupid!"

"You're stupid!

"You're both stupid! This fight is stupid! Everything about this is just stupid!" Kendall screamed as he stood up.

"Ha! I have Kendall on my side!" Carlos said as he started doing a victory dance.

"No you don't! Kendall's on my side!" James screamed ran over to Carlos and pushed him down.

Kendall walked over and helped Carlos up.

"Actually, I'm undecided."

"What!" James and Carlos screamed at the same time.

James and Carlos turned and faced each other.

"Don't say things the same time as me!" The two yelled in sync.

"Stop it!"

"Don't do that!"

"Just shut up!" Kendall screamed.

James and Carlos stopped talking and looked at Kendall.

"Now, were all torn about Logan here. James is ready to let go of Logan, Carlos isn't, and I'm not sure if I want to let him go or move on. We need to give Logan a decision tonight. It's unfair to keep him waiting any longer."

"You're right Kendall. But how can we come to a decision when we can't agree?" James asked.

The boys slipped into silence and looked around the room.

"I got it!" Carlos said bouncing up and down. Then he took off into his room and emerged moments later with a pen and paper in hand.

"My dad always said when I couldn't decide between two things, I should make a list of positives and negatives of both things. Which ever thing had more positives was the one I should choice."

"That's so stupid Carlos!' James said.

"You're stupid!"

"Your whole life is stupid!"

"You're hair is stupid!"

Kendall got between them and put his hands up.

"Were not going to do this again! James, were going to do Carlos's list thing."

James opened his mouth to protest, but Kendall put his hand up, which made James shut his mouth. The three boys walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Minutes ticked by slowly as the boys worked hard on the lists. Finally, they ran out of positives and negatives for both lists. Carlos counted one list while James counted another one.

"I have eleven positives on mine." Carlos announced.

"I have nine." James said.

"Well, I guess we know what Logan will be doing." Carlos said.

"So who's going to tell him?" James asked.

"Kendall since he didn't have to count."

"Carlos should! The stupid lists were his idea!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hey! You went along with it. Besides, you and Logan are super close and you know how to be sensitive with him." Carlos said.

"Fine."

James patted his back.

"That's the spirit."

Kendall pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. He jumped up with a yelp.

"It's 11:34!"

Carlos and James jumped out of their seats and ran to the doors. They raced into the elevators. They didn't seem to go down face enough.

When the boys stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, they saw Logan standing there, his arms in midair. Kendall, James, and Carlos shared the same look.

"Logan, what are you doing? Making out with yourself?" James called out.

Logan turned around. He ran over to them with a grin on his face.

"I was not making out with myself. I was just catching up with an old friend. But let's not focus on me here. Why are you late?" Logan asked.

Carlos stepped forward.

"Long story. But we have came to a decision about letting you moving on or not"

"Well, what is it?"

"Let's sit down."

The guys walked over to the couches with Logan and sat down.

"What have you decided?" Logan asked anticipation clear on his face.

James, Carlos, and Kendall exchanged a worry glance. Kendall took a deep breathe and starting speaking.

"We have decided that you should…"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I will try to update as soon as possible. But I also started working on a new Big Time Rush story, which will come out after my next story, Boom, a Criminal Minds story. But I'm having trouble naming it. Here's the summary:**

**Logan Mitchell was murdered at age sixteen by local known serial killer Andrew Ford. His band mates gave up on the music career and dedicated their lives to find Andrew. Will they be able to give Logan and many others the justice they deserve, even with Andrew and Logan haunting their every move?**

**I have narrowed it down to two names: Haunted or Justice.**

**Which name do you like better?**

**Leave a comment letting me know which you like better.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	11. Shaken Scared

****

Death and All His Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

_"Why are we scared to die? Do any of us remember being scared when we were born?"  
__~Trevor Kay_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Shaken Scared**

"We have decided that you should stay here." Kendall said.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. He was hoping his friends would decide that. A smile crept onto Logan's face. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. For once over the past couple days, he felt peace, tranquility. He felt like for once he was ease.

"The truth is guys, I was hoping you say that. I wasn't ready to move on. I was scared that you would say that I should move on."

Kendall, James, and Carlos moved over towards Logan and wrapped in him a hug.

"You guys are my brothers, did you know that?" Logan said as he being squished.

"You're such a little girl, Logan. Do you want me to paint your nails while were down here?" James teased.

All four guys broke out laughing at James comment. Logan took in the moment, wishing it would never end.

But then Logan remembered someone once said, "All good things must come to an end."

Which got Logan to thinking, when was the end coming for him and his friends?

* * *

The next morning when Carlos woke up, he felt energetic, happy. He hadn't woken up like that since the accident.

Carlos hopped out of his bed, got dressed, grabbed his helmet and ran to the kitchen. James, Kendall, and Katie were all sitting at the table, waiting for Mrs. Knight to make breakfast. James was wearing his lucky v-neck and combing his hair. Kendall was wearing a blue polo and was arm wrestling Katie, who was wearing a yellow tank top. Kendall's face was turning a bright red and Katie looked like she wasn't breaking a sweat.

As Carlos sat down on the table, Katie slammed Kendall's fist down onto the table. Katie stood up in her chair and started doing a victory dance.

"I won, you lost, I rock, and you wear socks. I'm the best and you're the-"

"Ok, Katie, I get it. But I let you win since you're a little girl and my muscles probably were too much for you to handle!"

Katie opened her mouth to respond but a giant groan came from the kitchen. Mrs. Knight emerged from the kitchen, holding an empty carton of eggs in her hands.

"Sorry guys, but I can't make French toast today. Were out of eggs."

James, Katie, Kendall, and Carlos started screaming.

"But, Mom, its French Toast Friday! We have to have French toast, it's a tradition." Katie complained.

"Well, if someone is willing to run out to the store and get some eggs, then I will make them."

"I'll get them!" Carlos said jumping up.

"Ok, thanks Carlos."

Carlos ran as quickly as he could out of the Palm Woods and to the local supermarket a couple blocks down the street. Walking into the supermarket, he was greeted by a rush of cold air. He walked straight to the back of the market to where the eggs where located, right next to the milk.

Then everything around him started starting shaking.

Carlos looked around and stumbled forward a little bit. A light exploded overheard of him. All around him people screamed.

* * *

A picture of Katie, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight fell off the wall and shattered.

"Mom! Mom, what's happening?" Kendall screamed over the rumbling and shattering that filled the air all around them.

"It's an earthquake! Get under the table, all of you!" Mrs. Knight screamed back.

Kendall, James, and Katie quickly lowered themselves to the ground and huddled close together. Mrs. Knight ran into the doorway of the bathroom and held on tight.

The TV fell off the wall in the living room and hit the ground with a bang. Katie screamed and began crying. Kendall pulled her in tight and didn't let go. James and Kendall shared a look of fear.

"Carlos!"

James screamed Carlos's name again and began to exit from under the table. Kendall grabbed him and pulled him back as a chair tipped over in front of them.

"You can't go out there man! When this is over we will get him. Now stay put!"

* * *

All around Carlos, things were tipping over. Milk fell to the ground and exploded on the floor. Eggs tipped over and shattered on the ground. The yolk ran all over the floor like a yellow stream. Screams seemed to bounce off the wall. Carlos quickly ran over all the things Logan had told him when he helped him for his report in fourth grade on them. You should get under a table or in a doorway. Carlos looked around him and saw there were no doorways.

Carlos found himself moving slowly to the front of the store. A giant shake kicked in and he flew into a rack of jars. Carlos fell to the ground and shook with tremors. A jar fell on his head, the glass shattering all around. Carlos felt himself getting lightheaded.

"No." He thought. "I won't die like this."

Another shake erupted and the rack behind Carlos tipped over, falling onto Carlos with jars of a dozen peanut butter and grape and raspberry jellies shattering over his head.

All became dark to Carlos after that.

But all around the store, things fell and screams erupted.

But all that was seen by the milk and eggs was a river of yellow yolk, slowly becoming orange with the blood that flowed into it.


	12. The White Room

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_They're funny things, Accidents. You never have them till you're having them." ~Eeyore _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The White Room**

Carlos's eyelids fluttered open like a butterfly. He sat up, rubbing his head. Carlos sat in the middle of a white room. Nothing else was around him, just white. Carlos stood up slowly, testing himself to make sure he wouldn't fall over or pass out. One he stood up fully, Carlos began to walk forward with no clue of where he was heading. He walked for what seemed like hours but may have just been mere minutes, until he spotted a young boy. The boys had his back towards Carlos and was wearing a maroon t-shirt with black jeans. He had on black sneakers and his hair was brown.

"Hey, kid, where am I?" Carlos said.

The boy turned and gasped. It was Logan.

"Carlos? What the hell are you doing here?" Logan said.

"I don't know. There was an earthquake and I was at the store buying eggs but I don't remember anything after that."

"An earthquake! Don't you remember anything I taught you about them?"

Carlos chuckled and shook his head. He could be dead and Logan was yelling at him for not remembering earthquake facts.

"What is this place Logan?"

"This is the White Room. It's the place where you decide whether you want to move on or not after you die. If you choose to stay, during the day you hang out here, then at night you head back down to Earth."

"So…I'm dead?"

"I don't know. Sometimes people in comas come here, or people hurt really bad. Do you remember anything that happened in the store?"

"I by the eggs and milk, when everything started shaking. People were screaming and a light exploded over my head. I remember what you told me about earthquakes, so I headed towards the front of the store to get into a doorway. I walked by some jars and one fell on my head. I felt light headed but I kept going. Another tremor happened and then everything became dark."

"You're probably not dead, Carlos. Something probably fell on you and knocked you out. Firefighters will find you soon enough and then everything will be fine."

Carlos sighed. James and Kendall were probably worried sick about him.

"So how long do you think I will be here for?"

"Not long." Logan paused and checked his watch. "I have to go meet James and Kendall. I will tell them your fine and I saw you. Want me to tell them anything?"

"That I'm not dead."

Logan let out a small chuckled then vanished into thin air, leaving Carlos alone with his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's so short. ****Also for the story I asked you guys to help me name, I'm going to go with Haunted Justice. So stay on the look out for that story.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	13. Abandon All Hope

**Death and All His Friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_We lost because we told ourselves we lost__"~ __Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Abandon All Hope**

Logan strolled through the lobby and out to the pool. There he saw Kendall and James both who were staring hard at their phones.

"Are you guys testing out your heat vision?" Logan chucked as he plopping down on the concrete floor in front of James and Kendall.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Neither Kendall nor James answered.

"Again I repeat, what are we going to do tonight?"

Kendall finally pried his eyes from his cell phone and looked at Logan, his eyes bloodshot.

"Wait." Kendall managed to say.

"For what?" Logan questioned.

"News on…Carlos." Kendall choked out while trying to hold back his tears.

Logan let out a small gasp as he remembered Carlos.

"Oh, I saw Carlos. He wanted me to tell you that he's not dead. Rather he's in between in the White Room. And the White Room is where I stay during the day when I'm not with you. Coma patients and sometimes severely injured people stay there too."

James finally looked up from his cell phone and stared hard at Logan, fighting off the feeling to jump up and strangle him. Carlos wasn't there with them and he was passing off this whole thing as if it was nothing.

"Anyways, he should be fine. He'll wake up surrounded by you guys." Logan passed and looked pool and noticed the damage. "Wow, you guys must have gotten really shook up here. What was the magnitude of the quake?"

The second Logan finished his sentence, James charged at him, knocking Logan over and starting punching him repeatedly. Kendall jumped up and pulled James off Logan, who was just a little dazed. Kendall pinned James to the ground who struggled against the blonde's grip.

"Let go of me Kendall!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why did you attack Logan?" Kendall screamed back.

"Why shouldn't I!"

"Because he's our friend!"

"He's acting like this whole situation is nothing! Like Carlos is nothing! He's nothing!"

Logan crawled over to James and looked him in the eyes.

"Carlos is one of my brothers, James, why would I treat him like nothing?" Logan questioned softly.

James stopped struggling against Kendall and glared Logan down hard.

"Do you even know what's happening?" James spat.

"Yeah, Carlos just got hit in the head and is in a hospital in some sort of coma or passed out. He's going to wake up, have a little hope." Logan said.

James's jaw dropped a little.

"I lost my hope for Carlos a little while ago."

"Why?"

"Because he's missing Logan! The supermarket Carlos was in collapsed. Firefighters already checked all the local hospitals and the rubble that was once the supermarket. He's gone."

Logan's jaw dropped as he stared at James's like he was crazy.

"What?" Logan gasped.

"Abandon all hope you got Logan. He's not coming home. Police said he's probably dead. We lost him."

James started crying. A single tear escaped the silent Kendall. And Logan sat there, dumfounded. How could Carlos be dead? It couldn't be possible. Logan shook his head back and forth. It couldn't be possible.

But it made sense.

Logan joined in crying with his friends. James had abandoned his hope that Carlos was alive, and Kendall probably did do. Logan shook his head back and forth, tears staining his cheeks, as he thought to himself about whether he should give up hope too.


	14. The End of Forever

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

_

* * *

_

_"For everything in life, there is always a beginning and an end. This is the tough part, the most difficult thing, when you see that it's coming: The end." ~Seve Ballesteros_

* * *

Chapter 13

The End of Forever

Logan, James, and Kendall sat crying by the pool. Each of their hearts felt like someone was tugging at them to rip it in two.

"How can he be missing?" Logan whispered.

"His body wasn't in rubble." James said between sobs.

Logan looked up towards the sky and looked for the moon. His mom always told him the moon could comfort anyone when they were sad. But the moon wasn't there tonight. Just like Carlos.

Logan stood up and started pacing. James continued sobbing while Kendall watched Logan paced.

"He can't be dead. The rescue squads must not have looked hard enough!" Logan muttered to himself.

"Carlos is dead, Logan. Just like you." Kendall said, finally speaking up.

"No he's not!" Logan screamed.

A tear escaped both boys' eyes.

"We have to find him." Logan said, determination sparking in his brown eyes.

Kendall shook his head back and forth, his blonde hair flying back and forth.

"We are not firefighters Logan. Were just teenagers, not superheroes. Our job is to sing, not find bodies." Kendall stated.

"I can find him." Logan countered.

"You can go beyond the Palm Woods, Logan."

Logan fell silent and continued pacing, thoughts swirling around in his head. He had one idea that made sense, but he kept pushing it off to the side. But that one idea could save Carlos. It would save Carlos.

"I can find Carlos. I can save him. But I have to move on."

Kendall jumped up and got in Logan's face.

"You're not moving on. I won't let you and if Carlos was here, he wouldn't let you either." Kendall screamed at Logan.

"Kendall, I'm dead. I can't come back. Carlos has one foot on Earth and one foot in Heaven. If I find him, both of his feet will be back on Earth. But I can't do that unless I move on." Logan stated calmly.

"You're not leaving me again!"

"This isn't about you, this is about Carlos. And I'm not letting you have two dead best friends!"

Kendall fell silent and stared at Logan. Logan's brown eyes flickered with determination. His eyes flickered with the right choice.

"Promise you'll save him?" Kendall whispered.

"Promise." Logan whispered back.

Logan walked over to James who was sitting up on the floor. James pulled Logan into a hug.

"Just remember, Logan, you will always be my brother and friend. Don't forget." James whispered into Logan's ear.

"Remember that you're my brother and friend. We will see each other again. It's just a matter of time." Logan whispered back.

"I hate time."

"We all do James. We all do."

James and Logan pulled apart. James got up, waved goodbye to Logan, and walked into the Palm Woods lobby, leaving Kendall and Logan alone for the last time.

Kendall walked over and sat next to Logan, who was still on the floor where James had been sitting. The two gazed at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I thought we always be together forever. But this is the end of forever, isn't it?" Kendall said.

"It appears so." Logan answered.

"What were doing right now, saying goodbye to you, it probably the hardest thing I ever have to do."

"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

A small smile spread work its way onto Kendall's lips.

"Winnie the Pooh. Christopher Robin said that to Pooh." Kendall chuckled.

"Promise me you will always remember that, Kendall."

"I promise Christopher Robin. Now you promise me you will always remember me."

"I could never forget you, Pooh. I could never forget you."

Kendall and Logan leaned into each other and hugged. Neither wanted to let go, but eventually they did.

"Goodbye Kendall." Logan whispered.

"Goodbye Logan." Kendall whispered back.

Logan stared ahead straight and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he started glowing in a golden light. The light continued to spread all over his body until it completely covered Logan. It sparkled and shined. Logan turned his head towards Kendall, opened his eyes and smiled.

Then he was gone.

"Goodbye forever, Christopher Robin." Kendall whispered to air.

**

* * *

**

**Logan finally moved on. But he's not done on Earth. He's still gotta save Carlos. This story has a couple more chapters left, but I'm not sure ****how many. **

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	15. Hero

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel**

_

* * *

_

_A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.__  
~__Christopher Reeve_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Hero**

Logan was the wind.

Now that he had moved on, he could make himself into any shape. He chose to become the wind to get the supermarket faster. Logan swooshed right by people, picking up the ends of hair and jackets.

Logan was the wind.

And nobody even knew it was him.

Logan rounded a corner and saw the pile of dirt that had once been the supermarket. Carlos was in there, but the question was where. Logan paused, the wind he was become still. He thought back to what Carlos had said in the White Room. Carlos said he was by the eggs and milk.

Remembering the layout of the supermarket, Logan flew over to where the eggs and milk had once sat on shelves. Hovering over the rubble of that area, Logan looked all around. He saw no sign of Carlos.

"He must be deep underneath all this dirt." Logan thought to himself.

Logan changed forms and began a sliver of wind, so tiny that nobody would be able to feel him if he breezed by. Logan went high up into the air, and then shot down like a rocket.

Down under all the rubble, it was dark. Snapping his fingers, Logan's fingertips glowed, creating a small light. Logan moved quickly throughout the dirt, shifting it desperately, trying to find his lost best friend.

Logan searched for hours, becoming more desperate for a sign of Carlos.

Then he saw tips of a pair of gray high tops. Carlos's grey high tops.

Logan quickly zoomed to the shoe. Putting his hands out straight, Logan felt wind leave the palms of his hands clear a circle big enough to for Logan to see Carlos fully. Logan left his wind form and transformed into himself. If Carlos woke, he wouldn't see Logan. No living being would. Logan crawled over to Carlos's head and examined it. There was a giant cut on his forehead. Dry blood covered it. A couple small cuts covered the rest of his face. But Logan was more worried about the gash on his forehead.

Logan grabbed Carlos's wrist and Carlos became like Logan: invisible. Logan launched himself and Carlos to the top of the rubble, but not to the surface. Logan stuck Carlos's hand to the surface and let go, letting it become visible to the world.

Shouts explode from above the two boys. Logan looked once more at Carlos. He hugged Carlos's unconscious body and whispered "Goodbye Carlos" into his ear.

Logan emerged to the surface once more and looked at the emergency workers who were now pulling Carlos out the rubble. They loaded Carlos onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Logan glanced at Carlos's rescuers and thanked them silently for pulling Carlos away from his death and to safety. The two workers who pulled Carlos out would be heroes to the eyes of everybody else. But Kendall, James, and soon Carlos would know it was Logan who was Carlos's hero.

Logan smiled, then dissolved into the wind and flew away forever.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	16. Darkness

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_God is cruel. Sometimes he makes you live." ~Stephen King_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Darkness**

Carlos was in the dark. He floated around like he was underwater. He thrashed his arms around to no avail. He tried opening his mouth to scream, but he found his mouth could not move. Then he saw a light in the distance. It was dim, but coming closer. Carlos watched it in silence. He felt a rush of air, then something grab his hand. Carlos couldn't identify what was tugging him through the darkness. He didn't like the rush he was feeling. All Carlos wanted to do was stay put and enjoy the silence. But whatever was tugging at him had different plans.

He let his mind drift with the darkness. Was he dead? What was pulling on his arm? Was it an angel taking him to heaven? Carlos always thought the road to heaven would be brighter. Maybe he had his eyes closed. Carlos tried lifting his heavy eyelids, but they seemed to bolted shut.

"Goodbye Carlos." A voice whispered into his ear.

Carlos tried to place the voice. Every time he tried to process the voice through his memory, he drew blanks. Maybe he was tired. Carlos wanted to sleep, but trying to place the voice took over.

Carlos felt a prick in his arm. It felt like a needle. Was the voice James's? No…maybe Kendall? Nah, Kendall wasn't good at whispering. It wasn't a girl voice like Katie's or Mrs. Knight's. Something cool swiped across Carlos's forehead. He felt his muscles relax a little. Maybe it was Gustavo's voice Carlos heard. Then Carlos remembered that Gustavo yelling could cause an earthquake. He could never manage a whisper. Who whispered a goodbye into his ear?

Carlos felt something cover his mouth and he discovered he could breathe easier. Then something clicked in his head. The voice was Logan's. Logan was saying goodbye. He was moving on or had. Panic began filling Carlos's body. His heart starting beating so fast he thought it might explode. He tried to open his eyes but lost the battle. He had to stop Logan. He couldn't leave yet. Carlos didn't even get to say goodbye back.

"The kid is waking up. Give him something to put him back to sleep." A voice said. Carlos felt his body swaying and realize he was on his way to a hospital. The voice probably belonged to an EMT. But Carlos didn't care about them. He had to get to Logan before he made the worst decision of his life. Carlos felt a prick in his arm, and then he plummeted deeper into the darkness that he was already in, every thought that swirled in his mind flying away as he flew straight down into nothing.

* * *

Kendall and James skidded to stop in front the nurses' station at Hollywood Medical Hospital. They crashed into it, startling the small blonde petite nurse who sat behind it typing. She looked up at the two boys and smiled.

"How can I help you two gentlemen today?" The nurse asked Kendall and James politely.

"Were here for Carlos Garcia. He was in the earthquake and they just found him and he is ok because if he's not and I have to sue this hospital for not doing its job I promise you that-" James tirade was cut off by Kendall shoving him to the side.

"Could you please tell us where Carlos Garcia's room is?" Kendall said.

The nurse smiled and turned her attention to her computer and starting typing. Kendall shot James and look that said _'Seriously dude?'_. James returned the look with a confused look of his own.

"Mr. Garcia is in room 420. All you do is go down the hall to the right, walk to the end and his room while be right there."

Kendall and James muttered a quick thank you and ran to Carlos's room, terror filling their every step. Last time they were in a hospital, they had been in a car crash and lost Logan. They didn't want to lose Carlos too.

The two boys barged into Carlos's room to find him sleeping soundly. There was a large piece of white gauze wrapped around Carlos's head. There were a few minor scratches on his cheeks. There was a thin clear tube hooked into his right hand that the boys assumed was an IV drip. Upon closer inspection, James and Kendall could see purple circles under Carlos's eyes.

James pulled up a chair next to Carlos's bed and let out a sigh of relief. Carlos was safe; Logan had saved him, just like Kendall had told James he would. Logan promised and didn't break it. He was always good at that.

"I can't believe Logan saved him. I feel like were living in a dream." James said.

"Logan promised. I knew he would come through." Kendall said grabbing Carlos's hand and squeezing it.

Then Carlos squeezed back.

Kendall let out a gasp. Carlos's eyes opened slowly and darted across the ceiling.

"Welcome back." James said with a smile.

Carlos's eyes darted over to James and a smile spread onto his face, but then disappeared quickly and became filled with panic. Carlos's jolted up straight in his bed, eyes wide with alarm. James and Kendall jumped up out of their chairs and pushed him back till he was flat on the elevated bed.

"Stay down Carlos! You're not fully healed yet. You do that again and the doctors and going to sedate you." Kendall warned.

Carlos obeyed Kendall and stayed still, thoughts swarming like wasps in his head. Carlos stared hard at the ceiling then closed his eyes, dreading what he was about to ask.

"Where's Logan?"

Kendall and James quickly shot each other a look.

"Carlos…" Kendall began, grabbing Carlos's hand "The supermarket you were in during the earthquake collapse. Rescue squads couldn't find you. When we met up with Logan that night, James and I were really worried about you. Logan had his mind set on saving you, and the only way he could do that was to move on."

Carlos sighed and kept his eyes closed.

"I'm alive because Logan saved me? That's so unfair, I should have died. But I live on instead. Now I'm stuck here knowing that one of my best friends gave up his only chance of living again so I could survive." Carlos stated.

"Logan got a second chance. God gave Logan a second chance and then Logan gave up his second chance so you could have your second chance." Kendall said.

"That's a lot of second chances. So basically God gave Logan another chance, and then Logan gave up his chance to give me another chance at living."

"Exactly."

"God is cruel."

"Maybe."

A silence fell over the boys.

"So he's gone forever?" Carlos asked

"Forever." Kendall echoed.

Carlos opened his eyes and sat up a little in his bed. He looked straight at Kendall as a single tear slid down his scratched cheek.

"But I never got to say goodbye. And I never will." Carlos whispered before he erupted in tears.


	17. The Final Goodbye

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." ~Dr. Seuss_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**The Final Goodbye**

Carlos came home from the hospital eight days after he had been admitted. The scratches on his face cleared up and the gash to his forehead had been stitched up nicely and was healing quickly. His body was working well with the medicine. But even medicine couldn't stop Carlos from entering a depression over the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to Logan.

Kendall and James attempted to cheer Carlos up. They brought him ice cream and toys in the hospital. But he just pushed them away. When Carlos came home from the hospital and back to the Palm Woods, they attempted to persuade him to go down the swirly slide. He refused. They gave him back his helmet. He hadn't worn it once since it was returned to him. James and Kendall even got the Jennifers to ask Carlos out on a date with all three of them at the same time, but he turned them down. Kendall and James gave up on Carlos two weeks after he returned home from the hospital.

With Logan gone, the boys had their nights back. They returned to the studio and began recording new songs with Gustavo. Although they didn't sound the same without Logan, they made it work. Their newest song was released a few days ago and already had gone gold. Tonight, they were going out to a party to celebrate their success.

Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the Palm Woods lobby waiting for Kelly to come pick them up in the limo that would take them to the party. Kendall and James talked about hockey on one couch, while Carlos sat on the other and sighed while tugging at his black sports jacket. It felt weird on him. He played with the black buttons and adjusted the green v-neck he wore under his jacket. Carlos clicked his heels together a couple times, wishing that someone would come and whisk him away.

"You ok, Carlos?"

Carlos looked up to see James and Kendall staring at him in concern. Not looking his friends in eye, Carlos mumbled out a yes.

James and Kendall sighed. James stood up, fixed his white lucky v-neck and blue blazer, and went to sit down Carlos. James wrapped one arm around Carlos's shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Everything's going to be alright Carlos. Were going to go this party tonight and have a blast. I can even set you up with a chick if you want." James said smiling.

"The only thing I want is to give Logan a goodbye like you guys got to." Carlos complained. He pushed James away and pulled his knees to his chest. Kendall rubbed his face with his hands and James sighed as a slight breeze swept by and picked up the ends of his hair.

"So give it to me now Carlos."

James looked at the figure that sat next to Kendall in shock. Kendall fell off the couch and landed on the ground with a thud when his mind finally processed who had appeared next to him.

"No way." Kendall mumbled on the ground.

"Hey guys." Logan said with a smile.

Carlos face broke out into a smile and ran over to the other couch, nearly jumping onto Logan's lap with excitement. Carlos threw his arms around Logan and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank god your back Logan. I knew you didn't move on. It wasn't something you would do. Oh, thanks for saving my life too. Anyways so what do you want to do tonight? We could watch a movie, play hockey, or we could-" Carlos was cut off by Logan shaking his head.

"Look Carlos. I did move on. I'm only here for a short time. Just long enough for you to give me a goodbye. Then I'm heading back to heaven."

Carlos jumped up off the couch and stared down at Logan. Carlos took in how different Logan looked from the White Room. Logan was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark blue jeans were ripped in the knees. He had on black converse and had some muscles in the arms. Carlos swore he saw a hint of a six pack peeking out from under his shirt.

"You look…different." Carlos stuttered out.

Logan looked down at himself and smiled.

"When you move on, you can look however you want in heaven. You can be younger, older, more beautiful, etc. I choose to stay the same, just have a little more muscle."

"Well now that you're the way you want to look, you can stay here, right?" Carlos said, almost pleaded.

"Carlos, I can't stay here. I have to go back soon. I was granted a little time to come back down for you to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"I'm leaving either way, Carlos. This is your only chance."

Carlos bit his bottom lip. He felt like his heart and brain were at a war with each other. Carlos decided to listen to his heart.

"Logan, you have been one of my best friends his kindergarten. I don't want you to leave. But all good things must come to an end. And our friendship here on Earth is coming to an end. But one day we will see each other again. I can't wait for that day." Carlos said, relief flooding him when he finished his sentence.

Logan stood up and pulled Carlos into a hug.

"I can't wait for that day either, Carlos. I can't wait." Logan whispered into Carlos's ear.

The two pulled apart, smiling. Kendall popped up off the floor and walked over to Logan and Carlos. James got up off the couch and walked over. The four formed an odd shaped circle.

"Where do you go now Logan?" James asked.

"Back to heaven. I get to see my mom again. So until you guys rejoin me, I will be with her." Logan replied.

"So were going to be again together?" Carlos asked, hoping sparking inside him like a match.

"One day. But until that day, promise me you will remember only the happy memories of me. Promise me you guys will live life to the fullest. Promise me you will do those things." Logan said seriously.

"I promise." James and Carlos said together.

"I promise Logan." Kendall said.

Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him into a hug. James and Carlos joined in. The three living boys surrounding the dead one in a circle.

"You guys are my brothers. I love you." Logan said.

Then a wind swept through. Logan dissolved into ash and flew away with it. Kendall, James, and Carlos pulled apart and looked toward the door across the lobby. Logan stood there, no longer ash. Logan smiled and waved goodbye. Kendall, James, and Carlos smiled back and waved. A golden light appeared and Logan stepped into it. Logan looked around the Palm Woods lobby, taking it in for the last time. Then he looked at his smiling friends. Logan knew they were ready to move on. He knew they would live life to the fullest. They promised. Logan smiled, waved slightly, and disappeared with the light.

"You guys ready for the party?"

Kendall, James, and Carlos turned around to see Kelly standing behind them.

"More ready than we will ever be." Kendall said grinning.

"Good, than lets go. The limo is waiting." Kelly said walking out of the lobby.

Kendall, James, and Carlos smiled at each other, threw their arms over each other shoulders, and walked out into life, ready to live it.

**

* * *

**

**That was the last chapter of the story. It will be followed by four epilogues. The first three talked about Carlos, James, and Kendall's future and what happens leading up until their deaths. Then it will be the three reuniting with Logan in heaven. Then the story is done. **

**And oh my gosh. Over 100 reviews! I have never had that before. So thank you so much for your support. **

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	18. Carlos Garcia

**Death and All His Friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened.__" __~John M. Richardson Jr._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Carlos Garcia**

Carlos tackled Logan's promise the best of all the guys. He lived life to the fullest everyday. Big Time Rush continued till all the boys reached the age of twenty, when they decide to retire from the music world, after releasing two more albums that all reached platinum.

At age twenty-one, Carlos, along with Kendall and James, were helping Gustavo his new 'dogs'. The new band, The Outsiders, were said by countless music critics to be the next Big Time Rush. While working along Gustavo to help The Outsiders reach the top, Carlos began dating Stephanie King, who had know since sixteen and even took the Palm Wood's school dance one year. He never really noticed her, expect when she was using him as an actor in one her horror movies. Stephanie was by the pool one night fixing her camera when Carlos walked in. The moonlight fell perfectly on her, highlighting her beautiful features. Carlos looked up towards the sky and gave a silent thanks to Logan. Carlos knew this was his doing. He took a chance, walked up to Stephanie and asked her if he could help her fix her camera. She accepted with a smile. One thing led to another, and before Carlos knew it, he and Stephanie were kissing, the moonlight falling on them like a spotlight.

When he was twenty-three, Carlos, along with Kendall, moved back into there quiet town in Minnesota. Carlos and Stephanie were still going strong. Although having a long distance relationship took a strain on them some times, since Stephanie remained in Hollywood. But somehow made they made it work.

When Carlos was twenty four, he secured a job as a hockey announcer for the Minnesota Wilds with Kendall. It paid a decent amount for both, but they still had tons of money from their music days. That same year, on New Years Eve, Stephanie came into town to ring in the New Year with Carlos. It had snowed earlier, so Carlos took Stephanie to a local park. At the park, he set up dozens on small jar candles in the snow. They look like millions of fireflies sleeping on the ground. There, in the center of all the candles, Carlos got down on one knee and proposed to Stephanie. Crying tears of joy, Stephanie accepted.

The next year, when both Stephanie and Carlos were twenty five, the two married in a small spring wedding attended by all their friends and family. Carlos couldn't decide who to make his best man, so James and Kendall both shared the honor. Stephanie's sister served as her maid of honor, with Jo and Camille as her bride maids. Katie, now a mature and beautiful teenager, agreed to be the flower girl. The newly weds traveled to Hawaii for their honeymoon, where they did all sorts of things that made them smile and kiss a lot.

Two years after being married, Stephanie became pregnant with their first child. After nine months of food cravings, puking, and mood swings, Stephanie gave birth to a healthy baby boy who Carlos and Stephanie named Asher. Carlos took pride in being a father for the first time, promising little Asher the first time he held him that he would be the best father could he be to him. And Carlos kept that promise.

When Asher was five and Stephanie and Carlos were thirty two, Stephanie became pregnant yet again, this time with a girl. She experienced the same pregnancy patterns she had with Asher, with Carlos being there for her at all times. After their baby girl was born, Carlos and Stephanie named her Alicia. While Carlos holding Alicia for the first time, she opened her little brown eyes, revealing them for the first time. Carlos declared at that moment he had the perfect family.

Over the next couple years, Carlos became the most loyal father and husband a family could have. While balancing work, he managed to always attend Alicia's ballet recitals and Asher's baseball games. He also found time for he and his wife to have time to themselves and time to kick back with Kendall and talk to James on the phone.

When Carlos was sixty-three, Asher and Alicia both had moved out of the house and married, giving Carlos five beautiful grandchildren. While playing with his youngest grandchild, Felicia, he suffered a heart attack, giving a scare to the whole family. After recovering quickly, Carlos took extra caution to make sure he didn't build up on stress and to eat healthy.

When Carlos reached the tender age of eighty nine, he had wispy gray hair and a little bit of a belly. But he still had his beautiful wife, children, grandchildren and even two great-grandchildren. Carlos passed away when while sleeping one night, his wife cuddled up next to him. Carlos passed away peacefully and happily.

Carlos lingered around on Earth a little bit after his death. He watched his funeral. He watched his friends and family weep and mourn for him. After everybody said their final goodbyes and left, Carlos watched his Stephanie go over and kneel before his grave, place a red rose on the ground, kiss the grave, and leave. Carlos walked over, touched the rose, and then disappeared into a golden light like Logan had done many years ago. Then he was gone, his life lived to the fullest, like he had promised.


	19. James Diamond

**Death and All His Friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.__"__~Eleanor Roosevelt_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**James Diamond**

Out of all the boys, James's honored Logan the most. He often stated Logan as his hero in many interviews and always found a way to bring him up to reporters. He refused to let the memory of Logan fade away.

At age twenty one, James was helping Gustavo train his new band along with Kendall and Carlos. Big Time Rush had retired the year before, when the boys were all twenty. The new band, The Outsiders, consisted of four boys, just like Big Time Rush had at a time. They were four boys hoping to make it big, just like Big Time Rush did. Yet, the boys of The Outsiders were different from their counterparts.

After a two years of helping Gustavo with The Outsiders, Kendall, James, and Carlos parted ways when they were all twenty three. Kendall and Carlos went back to Minnesota, while James remained in Hollywood. He couldn't bear to part with the city. It was his home now. After Kendall and Carlos left, James's model career kicked off. He was walking down the street back from the supermarket when he was discovered. He signed a contract deal and became the object of girls' fantasies across the nation.

When he was twenty five, James had everything. The money, the looks, the fame. People everywhere adored him. But James longed for someone to adore himself. He longed for somebody to love. In the spring he attended Carlos's wedding to Stephanie King. At the reception, James sat at a table talking to Kendall when he saw a tall petite girl sitting across the room. She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Her slender frame was framed perfectly by the white strapless dress she wore. James excused himself quickly and stumbled over to the girl. James barely stuttered out a hello because he was so entranced by her beauty. James asked her to dance. As the two danced under twinkling lights, James fell head over heels for this girl named Jamie. Before James knew it, the reception was over and he and Jamie were throwing rice at Carlos and Stephanie. It was time to say goodbye to Jamie, but James couldn't bear to part ways with Jamie. So he pulled her into a kiss and asked her to come to Hollywood with him. Jamie accepted.

At age twenty six, James and Jamie were living happily together in a condo. The two were so happy together. They attended red carpet events together and even appeared on talk shows together. One night, James and Jamie appeared on a late night talk show together. When the host asked the two about the future, James got down on one knee, pulled out a diamond ring. The audience cheered out in joy as Jamie accepted James's proposal.

The next year, when James was twenty seven, he and Jamie got married in a summertime wedding. Kendall and Carlos served together as his best men. Gustavo acted as the minister because it turns out that he's certified to do weddings. At the reception, James hired The Outsiders to perform. James and Jamie danced the night away, kissing and laughing the entire time.

On James's twenty eighth birthday, Jamie gave him the best present anybody could get. His first child. Jamie had become pregnant earlier in the year and gave birth to their daughter Lila on James's birthday. As James's held his child, he felt a small brush of wind pass by him. James recognized that breeze anywhere at anytime. The last time he felt that was when Logan came to give his final goodbye. James looked around the room before whispering, "Isn't she beautiful Logan?" Another tiny wind passed by James and he took it as a yes.

Over the couple years, James watched Lila mature into a beautiful young lady. He had retired from modeling when he was thirty five and when Lila was seven so he could spend more time with his wife and child. They had regular family outings and James swore they were the perfect family. Well through his eyes they were perfect. His wife Jamie was still beautiful and Lila was bright young girl with a promising future.

Before James knew it, he was walking Lila down the aisle at her wedding. Right before James gave his only child away, he brushed some of Lila's light brown hair out of the way and kissed her on the cheek. As he let go of Lila's hand, he knew he had been a wonderful father.

James and Jamie lived out the rest of their years in peace and happiness. Every Sunday, Lila and her husband Seth visited with James's grandchildren, Leah and Michelle. James played with the children the best he could as old age began conquering him. Kendall and Carlos visited James days before his death came.

James stayed behind to watch his funeral. He was the first of his friends to die, not counting Logan. James passed away at eighty-three, a common age to die if you were a Diamond. As James walked among the mourners of his funeral, he stopped at Jamie and Lila. Both had tears silently streaming down their faces. James kissed Lila on the cheek first, then Jamie. Then he left the graveyard and walked into a golden light awaiting for him, ready to take him to heaven.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if its kinda short. James was the hardest to write of all the boys. Kendall's epilogue will be next and since I'm getting so many reviews I have decide to write an extra epilogue. It will be about Logan was doing up till his friends came to join him. So there are three more chapters left: Kendall, Logan, and the boys meeting up in heaven. Then the story is officially over and I will start on my new story, Haunted Justice.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	20. Kendall Knight

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.****  
**

* * *

"_I know not what the future holds, but I know who holds the future." ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Kendall Knight**

Kendall kept Logan alive the most out of all the boys. He visited Logan's grave twice a year, on the day he died in the accident and the day he left to go to heaven. He kept pictures of Logan and him around the house. He had a copy of every Big Time Rush song from they had been a foursome.

From age twenty one to twenty three, Kendall helped Gustavo train his new band with Carlos and James. Once he was done helping Gustavo, Kendall and Carlos packed up their bags and headed back to Minnesota. After being back in Minnesota for a year, Kendall and Carlos got jobs as announcers for their favorite hockey team, the Minnesota Wilds.

When Kendall was twenty five, he once again found himself visiting Logan's grave on the day of the accident. As he approached the grave, Kendall saw a blonde figure placing flowers at the base of the grave. He could never forget her. She understood him when he felt like he was going crazy. It was the only girl he ever loved. It was Jo. Kendall walked up to Jo and tapped on her shoulder. They caught up for a few minutes, and then Jo started to walk away. Kendall could only watch her walked away. Then a gust of wind rushed by and Kendall heard, "Go for it." Kendall glanced around to see nobody. Then he ran after Jo, spun her around, and kissed her. She was taken by surprised, but kissed Kendall back.

At age twenty six, Kendall was back in Minnesota with Jo living with him. They had rekindled their relationship and were happier than ever. One night Kendall took Jo out to a restaurant, planning on proposing. Then a rainstorm hit and the restaurant lost power just as Kendall began to pull the small black box containing the ring he was going to give to Jo. Everybody in the restaurant had to leave since nobody could see what they were eating or walking.

Kendall and Jo left the restaurant and walked to the car to discover that they had locked themselves out. Kendall and Jo quickly huddled together under Jo's umbrella and laughed at their own stupidity. Then Kendall got on one knee, getting soaked in the process, pulled out the ring and asked Jo to marry him. Jo accepted and after Kendall slid the ring onto her finger, Jo dropped the umbrella she had been holding and the two began to kiss passionately in the rain.

Kendall and Jo got married in the fall of the next year when both of them were twenty seven, a few months after James got married to a woman named Jamie and two years after Carlos had married Stephanie King. Jo wanted a small wedding with just friends and family. Kendall had James and Carlos as his best men, while Camille served as Jo's maid of honor. The newlywed couple took their honeymoon to Paris, which Jo always told Kendall she wanted to go one day when they were dating back at the Palm Woods.

When Kendall and Jo were twenty eight, they had their first child. A little boy who they named James. Two years later, when they were thirty, they had another boy who they named Carlos. Little James, as his godfather and the man he was named after called him, was so happy to be a big brother. With shaggy blonde hair, Little James cuddled into his mother's side at the hospital as he held his baby brother. His best friends James and Carlos walked into the room as Kendall felt a twinge of pain. James went over and picked up Little James and began playing their favorite game, airplane. Carlos set on the edge of the Jo's bed while holding Baby Carlos and talked with Jo. Kendall smiled at the scene in front of him, but felt something missing. Kendall turned around and came face to face with a mirror. The reflection of the mirror showed his wife, kids, and friends, but another face was in the mix. Logan smiled and waved, and Kendall whipped around to see he wasn't there. Jo asked him if anything was wrong and Kendall shook his head in frustration. Kendall dismissed the situation and focused on his wife and kids.

Kendall, Jo, Little James and Baby Carlos grew up in happiness. Jo often took the boys to Minnesota Wild games to see their father and Uncle Carlos working. Three years later, when Kendall was thirty three, Little James was five and Baby Carlos was three, the Knight Family received a shocked: Jo was pregnant. Kendall and Jo hadn't planned on having another child; Little James and Baby Carlos weren't exactly easy to handle. But Little James and Baby Carlos were excited to have another sibling. Baby Carlos was most excited because he hoped people would finally stop calling him Baby Carlos if he wasn't the baby of the family anymore. After nine months of pain, throwing up, mood swings, and food cravings, Jo gave birth to another boy. The couple couldn't decide on a name. As Kendall held his new son for the first time, the baby opened its eyes to reveal its big brown eyes. Kendall gazed into them. Little James and Baby Carlos had blue eyes like him. But Jo had light brown eyes. His son had dark brown eyes, much like Logan. As Kendall handed their son back, Kendall declared to Jo that there son's name should be Logan. Jo glanced down at the baby in her arms, she agreed with a smile. From that moment on, the Knight family consisted of Daddy Kendall, Mommy Jo, Little James, Little Carlos, and Baby Logan.

Over the next few years, Kendall watched his little boys grow boys grow up into little men. Little James often would come to work with Kendall, his shaggy blonde hair shaking behind him while laughing as Kendall chased him up and down the stairs of the arena after a game. Little Carlos liked helping Kendall in his workshop in their garage. Kendall loved watching his little blonde head bobbed up and down as he took long excited steps across the garage to retrieve a tool for Kendall. But Kendall's must favorite thing to do most is what he did with his youngest son every night. Every night, Kendall sat in the wooden rocking chair while Baby Logan sat in his lap. From there, Kendall read Winnie the Pooh to Baby Logan, stroking his light brown hair till he fell asleep. On summer nights, Kendall would leave the window open. On some nights, a wind would come in. Kendall would then look in a mirror while continuing to read. While he looked in the mirror, Kendall would catch a glimpse of Logan standing against a wall or sitting down somewhere listening to Kendall read to his son. He and Kendall would make eye contact, smile, then Logan would disappear into the night. These visits from Logan started out in the summer once a month, but eventually turned into a regular thing, happening all year round. Kendall savored every moment he saw Logan and every moment he spent with his children.

Kendall grew as father while his sons grew into men, eventually becoming fathers themselves. Kendall and Jo had a total of seven grandchildren by the time Kendall passed away at the age of ninety four. He died from old age in the middle of the afternoon. Kendall was the last of Big Time Rush to die. At his funeral, Kendall gave kisses to his wife and children before he stepped into a golden light, ready to be with his friends again forever.

**

* * *

**

**This was my favorite chapter of all to write. I just love picturing Baby Logan sitting on Kendall's lap while reading Winnie the Pooh. Anyways, the next chapter will be about what Logan did till his friends joined him in heaven, then the four boys reuniting in heaven.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	21. Logan Mitchell

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget.__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Logan Mitchell**

Logan was greeted in heaven by his mother. Linda pulled her son into a hug and squeezed him so tight in a hug Logan felt like he was going to die all over again. He spent the next couple years with his mother and with other children who passed away too soon, but they weren't the same as his friends down on Earth.

Logan gave up on the other children and began spending most his days wandering around, walking down unknown paths, wondering about his friends. He would sit in a movie theater he stumbled upon one day, and watch as memories of his friends would play upon the white screen in front of him. He would smile throughout the entire show, but feel empty inside once the screen turned to black.

One day, while Logan sat in the theater watching him and his friends, a man appeared beside him. The man asked Logan if he missed his friends. Logan responded with a yes. Then the man snapped his fingers and Logan found himself falling.

Logan landed in a cemetery. He walked over to a grave where a blonde woman was placing flowers. Logan gasped as he saw it was Jo, placing flowers on his grave. Then a young man walked over and tapped the woman on the shoulder. Logan face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw it was Kendall. Logan jumped up and down, screaming Kendall's name. Logan sighed in defeat when he finally realized Kendall wouldn't hear him. Jo began walking away and Kendall looked crushed. Then an idea struck Logan. He became wind like he had done years before and flew past Kendall and whispered, "Go for it" into Kendall's ear as he flew past. Logan watched as Kendall looked around for the voice, then ran after Jo and spun her around into a kiss. Logan cheered, even though Jo and Kendall wouldn't hear him. Then Logan let the wind take him back up in to the sky and away from Earth.

The next time Logan came back down to Earth, he landed on soft green grass next to a hospital. Looking up towards sky, Logan saw a boy with brown hair with his back to the window a few stories up. Recognizing the man to be James, Logan became wind and flew up to the window. Hovering outside the window, Logan saw James was holding a baby. He also saw a blonde, petite woman sleeping in a hospital bed.

James was a daddy.

Logan flew passed James and circled around him, before changing back into his body and landing in front of James. Logan looked at the baby James held. The little girl had soft brown hair. James looked up from his child and whispered, "Isn't she beautiful Logan?" Logan looked at James's little girl, smiled and responded with a yes, even though Logan knew James wouldn't hear him.

Logan often came down and checked on his friends. He liked to see Carlos play with his kids and James take his daughter out to the park. Logan stood in the rain as Kendall proposed to Jo. He was there for every milestone in his friends' lives, and they never knew it.

As Logan stood in a hospital, leaning over Jo's shoulder and looking at her new son, James and Carlos entered the room. James walked over to Kendall's oldest son, who everybody called Little James, and began playing with him. Carlos held Kendall's new son who was also named Carlos. Logan focused on Kendall and saw something in his eyes he couldn't quite identify. Was it pain Logan saw? Kendall spun around and looked into a mirror. His eyes wandered around and Logan saw them finally settle on him. Logan watched Kendall stared at him in shock as Logan smiled and waved. Kendall quickly turned back around to find Logan, but his eyes passed right through him. Kendall looked hurt, confused. Logan wanted so badly to reach out and hug him, but he controlled himself. Logan disappeared just as Kendall shook his head up and down and went over to be with his family.

Logan spent most of his time on Earth, watching his friends and their families grow with time. Logan joined Carlos as he attended his son Asher's baseball games and his daughter Alicia's ballet recitals. He cheered them on with Carlos, even though they would never know he was cheering. Carlos's kids would never what Logan was liked, expect through stories and pictures. Logan walked with James and his family on their regular family outings. Like Carlos's kids, James's daughter Lila would never see him; she would only hear about him. It was depressing at times to Logan, but he focused on being there spiritually for his friends. Logan liked spending time with Kendall's family the most. Logan liked running up and down the stairs with Little James at the Minnesota Wilds' arena where Kendall and Carlos worked. He liked watching Little Carlos helped Kendall fix things in the garage. But he loved watching Kendall read Winnie the Pooh to his youngest son, who everybody called Baby Logan, at night. Logan would often sit against the wall, closed his eyes, and listen as Kendall's voice read the words off the pages of the book. The words took Logan back to the days when he and Kendall used to sit in the corner of Kendall's tree house and read Winnie the Pooh to each other. Logan only made these story visits during the summer, when Kendall would leave the window open, letting the summer breeze come in. Logan would come in as that breeze and then would settle somewhere in the room and listen. Once, Kendall looked into a mirror and saw Logan. This turned into a nightly routine: Logan coming into Baby Logan's bedroom, listening to Kendall read, Kendall seeing Logan, smiling, and continuing. Soon it turned into an all year thing.

Logan continued his routines until James died. Then he traveled back to heaven and stayed with James, not returning back to Earth. Then Carlos joined them a few years later. The boys waited five years till Kendall joined them. James, Carlos, and Logan waited to greet Kendall as he changed back into his sixteen year self.

"Took you long enough." Logan joked as Kendall stepped forward into heaven forever.

**

* * *

**

**I'm very sad to say this, but the next chapter is the last chapter. But once this story is over I will start on my new story, Haunted Justice. So you guys can look forward to that.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	22. Home

**Death and All His Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush or any elements borrowed from Ben Sherwood's novel.**

* * *

"_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." __~Christian Morganstern_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Home**

"Took you long enough." Logan joked as Kendall stepped into heaven forever.

Kendall looked down at his hands. He opened and closed them. The wrinkles that had been etched into his skin for years were gone. Kendall took a step forward and found he walked like he did when he was sixteen. James stepped out from behind the smiling Logan and held up a mirror. Kendall grabbed it and gasped: he was his sixteen year old self. His blue eyes darted from Carlos, to James, to Logan. James and Carlos were also their sixteen year old selves

"But…how?" Kendall asked Logan.

"You can look however you want up here. Your entire life, you always wanted to go back to that time before I died. So, now you can." Logan stated.

"And you know that how? I only told that to Jo!"

"You didn't really think I spent all my time up here, did you?" Logan said winking.

Carlos ran forward and threw his arm around Kendall.

"Don't worry, Kendall. We were all confused when we first came up here. But you get used to it."

Kendall nodded and the four boys walked up to a glass door. James opened it and the boys stepped into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Welcome home Kendall!" James exclaimed. Kendall looked at James with confusion. "You can look however you want up here and be anywhere you want." James said, gesturing to the lobby.

Kendall smiled and ran all over the place. He ran by the pool and touched the water he hadn't touched in decades. He ran up the stairs to their apartment, flinging open the door to find it exactly the same it had been in his Big Time Rush days. He used the swirly slide and bounced on the orange couch. James, Carlos, and Logan walked into the apartment as Kendall came down the swirly slide for the twentieth time since he had entered the apartment. The three boys laughed at their blonde friend's excitement.

"Having fun?" Carlos called out to Kendall, who was preparing to go down the slide again.

"Your going to get nauseous if you go down two many times. Carlos learned that the hard way!" James added.

Carlos hit James playfully in the arm and Logan laughed. Logan was so happy Kendall was finally there with them. He felt happy, complete again. For so many years he felt emptiness, but he felt like the puzzle that was his life was finally whole again.

Kendall rode the slide a couple more times before he finally collapsed onto the orange couch. The other three boys joined him. Kendall breathed in hard, and then released it again. He repeated this a couple times till he felt like oxygen was cooperating properly with his lungs.

"So...Logan. Before you said you didn't spend all your time up here. What were you doing?" James asked.

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?" Carlos added in.

Logan smiled slyly and Kendall sat up, just as curious as James and Carlos for Logan's answer.

"In heaven, there are paths that lead to nowhere and everywhere. I stumbled upon this movie theater one day where I could watch my memories of you guys on a screen. One day, this man appeared next to me and the next thing I knew, I was in a graveyard. Jo was there and you were approaching her. I watched your face Kendall. You look so crush watching her walk away again. So I gave you that little push." Logan said.

"That was you?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that was me. I was also there when you held your daughter at the hospital James. You asked me if she was beautiful, and I responded yes. Lila was one of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. I was there at Asher's baseball games and Alicia's recitals, Carlos. I cheered them on. And I was there at the hospital when Little Carlos was born Kendall. That was really me that you saw in the mirror. And every time you read Winnie the Pooh to Baby Logan, Kendall, I sat there and listen. We did make eye contact. I was there for everything."

"Thank you." James said out of the blue.

"Why?" Logan asked in confusion.

"For being there. For being there for our children and our families. For being there for us."

"James is right Logan. Thank you." Carlos said.

Logan smiled.

"Your welcome." He responded.

"Thank you, Christopher Robin." Kendall whispered.

"You're welcome Pooh." Logan whispered back.

Kendall wrapped Logan into a hug, with James and Carlos joining in shortly after. They remained like that for a few minutes, and then pulled apart.

"Now, we have the rest of eternity together." Logan said rubbing his hands together. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Swirly slide!" Carlos shouted.

"Hockey?" James suggested.

"Anything we want, as long as we do it together?" Kendall said smiling.

James turned towards Kendall and smacked him across the head with a pillow, making the blonde fall to the floor.

"You're such a sap." James said laughing.

Kendall picked up a pillow and threw it, accidently hitting Carlos instead of James. Carlos picked up a pillow, stood up on the couch and screamed "Pillow Fight!" at the top of his lungs before hitting Logan onto top of his head. Logan threw up his hands in defeat, but then picked up a pillow and hit James, who screamed his hair was going to be ruined. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan teamed up on James who tried fighting back, but finally gave up. The boys all collapsed on the couch laughing, while trying to remember the last time they had this much fun. They fell into a silence, till Carlos starting humming Big Time Rush's first ever song. James joined in, then Kendall, then Logan. Then they all sang at the top of their lungs.

"It's the only life you got so you got to live it big time!"

And Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had the rest of forever to live their lives big time.

**The End**


End file.
